


After The Night, When I Wake Up

by bvckybcrnes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Gen, Obscurial Credence Barebone, POV Credence Barebone, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvckybcrnes/pseuds/bvckybcrnes
Summary: Credence dearly hopes that the monster won't wake up tonight. Not now. He could not take another punishment on the same night. Hell, he doesn't even know how many more punishments he's able to take in general. He just knows that he's scared, very scared and cold, and that his bladder is full.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:  
> I have yet to see any fics of Credence wetting himself and I'm craving it. plot is completely up to you, and it can be slash if you want it to be, just not the biggest fan of too much smut. thank you!!
> 
> All grammar/spelling errors are my own.

Ma had punished him again. He had come home after dark and she had been waiting for him, like always. She sat on the wooden stairs, like always. There was no way for Credence to go upstairs to his bedroom to sleep without having to go past Ma first. He doesn't like it. Of course he doesn't. If she sits there, it usually means he will get hurt, especially when the sun went to sleep long ago. 

"Credence. Where have you been?" Her cold voice made a shiver run down his spine. This time, it wasn't one that was caused by the cold winter weather. It wasn't very warm inside the church, but it's not as bad as outside where it's snowing. "I... I was looking for a place for tomorrow's speech," Credence said. His voice was soft, a little broken. He only looked up at her until he had finished talking. After that, his eyes went straight back down at his feet. He watched the shiny tips of his black shoes. If he didn't spend so much time cleaning them while he tried to hide away from Ma, they would look as worn out as his coat and trousers. 

Just like always, Credence was expected to hand over his black leather belt before joining his mother upstairs where she would punish him for his disobedience and behaviour only she would call foul. Once she felt like she had inflicted enough pain on her adoptive son, Credence was free to go. He would hide away in his bedroom and not come out until the end of breakfast. The longer he could hide, the better.

Ma doesn't really care about Credence. Whatever he does, she's always watching him. Sometimes, it even feels as if she's watching him in her sleep. Credence is scared. He's scared she will also hurt him in his sleep. Once he closes his bedroom door behind him for the rest of the night, there is no way Credence will open it again until the sun rises on the next morning.

Some nights, Credence is so scared and hurt he hides away immediately. He goes to his room with a beeline and doesn't even think about coming out again until it's too late. Ma could treat him like a dog sometimes, yes, but Credence was still a boy - a person, and people have things to do. They have to take care about themselves and wash their hands and their face and brush their teeth before going to bed. Some of them even need to use the restroom before they crawl underneath the wool. 

Sometimes, Credence did none of that. He's too scared.

Not washing your hands or your face before going to sleep wasn't really that much of a disaster. Ma won't notice and even if she did, she wouldn't make a difference in the punishment the next evening. Sometimes, Credence didn't even know why she wanted to hurt him again. It had come to a point where he just accepts it, as if it's part of his daily routine. Wake up. Pick up some leaflets. Go out. Hand out the leaflets. Dwell around on the streets to escape home. Return home after dark. Receive punishment. Sleep.

Credence laid curled up on top of his sheets. He had his arms wrapped around him and shivered slightly. His hands still stung from the punishment he had received, but he knew that gritting his teeth would help him forget about most of that pain. It wasn't the worst kind of pain he had to deal with nowadays. What was worse was the thing that's lurking inside of him. Credence doesn't really know what it is. He just knows that it hurts a lot and when it hurts the most, it will knock him out and let him wake up in places he doesn't even remember going. Ma always punished him even before he knows what had happened after one of these moments.

The pain left pressure on his entire body. His chest felt heavy, but also as if it could explode any moment. Was the beast about to break loose again? Credence dearly hoped that it wouldn't. Not now. He could not take another punishment on the same night. Hell, he doesn't even know how many more punishments he's able to take in general. He just knows that he's scared, very scared and cold, and that his bladder is full.

His bladder is full and his bedroom door is closed. Ma is probably watching. She had seen him hide away in his bedroom right away. He can't leave anymore now. Not until sunrise, which was still hours away from now. Credence could try and hold it, but it was a tricky thing to do. He felt weak. That's what Ma's punishments were for. They reminded Credence of how weak he is supposed to be and usually, it worked out like that pretty well. He couldn't hold it up for so long, not if he stays awake for so long. Perhaps, if he goes to sleep, things might work out fine.

Credence let his eyes fall shut. He remained on top of his sheets. One hand - the one that hurt the least - travelled down to cover his lower stomach. Soothing the discomfort in his bladder might help him fall asleep. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he drifted off. It was all just getting too much. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to escape and run from Ma's evil hands, but the boy had nowhere else to run. That's why he stayed. Here, he has a roof above his head and food, things you don't find that easily in the snowy month of January.

-

The sunlight entered Credence's room. He felt a little warm. Only a little, and it only came from underneath him. It was just his lap that felt warm. Credence furrowed his brows, his eyes were still closed. He shifted a little and listened how he could hear children talk underneath him. They had gathered for breakfast and it would soon be his turn. Once Ma calls out for them to gather their leaflets, Credence would head downstairs and take a bite of breakfast before joining them.

However, Credence couldn't join them. Not like this. His trousers were wet and still warm and when he moved, it all just felt so sticky and gross. He moved hesitantly, trying hard not to squirm or make any other sound. Perhaps Ma could hear him. She couldn't find him like this. 

With the sun having woken up, Credence could finally leave his room again. He knows that Ma keeps around spare clothes for him. He just has to get them without her hearing him move around. She'll know when he's in her room, where she keeps the spare clothes for her children. A fresh shirt or pair of trousers was only allowed if Ma deemed it necessary. 

"Credence." 

He hadn't even heard her come upstairs. Credence let the spare pair of trousers fall from his hands, covering his bare feet. He tensed up visibly and let his arms drop to his sides. His gaze automatically went down, facing the piece of clothing that covered the feet he stared at so often. "I-I'm sorry, Ma. I-I spilled water. Can I... Can I have my spare pair of trousers, please?"

"You liar." She spat her words and Credence flinched. He could see the shadows of his sisters join his mother in the doorway. Modesty asked something in the likes of "What's happening, mommy? What did Credence do?", but he wasn't too sure. She spoke too soft. "You liar!" Mary Lou repeated, louder this time. Perhaps, the children downstairs had heard as well now. "You did not use any water in the bathroom yet! I can hear it when you do, Credence! Take off your pants!" 

Credence couldn't object. He can't say no to Ma, ever. She would punish him for disobedience.

"Modesty, Chastity, go back downstairs, sweeties. I'll be back in a moment to hand out your leaflets." Ma always melts when she looks at her daughters, as if they were a hundred times more valuable than Credence. "Now, you." She turned back to look at Credence, who hadn't moved a single muscle yet. "Take off your pants! Why do I always have to repeat myself with you, Credence? Can't you be a little more like your sisters?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Ma." Credence kept his eyes set down at his feet when he unbuckled his belt so he could take off the pants he had slept it. He handed them to his mother, who briefly brushed her fingertips over the wet stain on his lap. She had to hide away a pleasant hiss behind a malicious smirk and glanced up at Credence. "You wet yourself."

"I-It was an accident, Ma."

"You're disgusting. Get dressed and join the children. No breakfast or you might wet yourself again."

Credence nodded hastily and picked up the spare trousers from the floor. He scooted away when Mary Lou tossed his belt at his bare feet. He both liked and despised that tool. It helped him keep his pants up and around his hips, but it also hurt him nearly every night again. He needed the belt, as much as he needed the breakfast he won't get today. Usually, some food helped him keep the demon inside of him at bay.

-

It was late in the afternoon. Credence had a few more leaflets left to hand out. He was thinking about his little sisters and the other children. They were all younger than him. They were all cuter than him. People probably accepted their leaflets easier than they would take them from someone like Credence Barebone, a boy who looks like a plague on his own. He couldn't even look up at the people, or speak to them. Every time he tried, he would suddenly feel as if he had swallowed his tongue. Some people just walk past him as if here were a beggar with a contagious disease. 

Credence was used to it. He was used to people either avoiding him, looking down on him or treating him like a dog - a mutt. It won't change either. This was for the rest of his life. 

Credence sighed softly as he thought about it. He stopped in his tracks and let the people walk past him, ignore him. They had their own agendas, their own people to meet or their own places to go. He couldn't stop them in their tracks, not even if it meant he could go home before sunset and not get punished for once. Credence dropped his head. He hates the leaflets.

The papers went to the nearest trash bin. Sometimes, that was just how Credence does it. He then would go home and tell Ma he had handed out all of his leaflets today and Chastity would be a happy little child. She would flash a smile, one that never lasted for longer than a mere two seconds. 

However, Credence never actually goes home after getting rid of the leaflets. He just doesn't want to. The longer he can enjoy the freedom of the streets, the better. He just has to go back home by nightfall because home is where his bed is, home offers warmth and a roof above his head. 

-

Credence had returned right on time. The sun hadn't set yet and Ma was still feeding the children for dinner. He now remembered how hungry he was, when he stepped inside the church and could finally forget about the snow that had rained down on his hair. He remained stood by the large front door for a moment, adjusting to the warmth the church had to offer him. It wasn't much, but still better than outside.

"Credence." Mary Lou snapped. Some children looked up at him. "Did you hand out your leaflets?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Good. Have dinner, but no soup." He might wet himself again.

-

Ma didn't punish him. She seemed to be too busy teaching her daughters how to sew. It would come in handy for a new flag she had designed. The girls consumed all of her attention, which meant Credence could be alone for the night. He didn't really like that. It meant it would be much easier for the demon to hurt him. That's what was wrong with him, right? He was possessed. Ma always said he was cursed and possessed, and a freak and disgusting, just like his real mother. He doesn't even know his real mother, but Ma had said that she was not a nice person and that she had cursed her child before she disappeared. Credence was that child and Ma wanted him to believe that she would get rid of the demon. He only wasn't sure how. So far, she had only beat him up more times than he could count.

Credence curled up on his bed again. Ma didn't change the sheets and he could still smell his own urine on them. He tried to ignore the smell and closed his eyes. He was feeling cold again. Cold and heavy. The demon was crawling around in his chest again. It was moving violently tonight and Credence felt the fear growing inside of him. It was a bad sign. Usually, when he panics, the demon breaks free. It's as if this thing feeds off the boy's negative emotions, and he has many of those.

-

Had he fallen asleep? Credence doesn't know anymore. Someone was screaming endlessly, but in the distance. It sounded like his own voice, as if he were the one who was screaming. But he wasn't. He couldn't be screaming. He was just asleep on his bed at home, right? Ma would punish him if he screamed. Children can be seen, but not be heard.

It went fast. Images flashed past him at a speed so fast he couldn't even tell what they were. Some were tall, some made a terrible noise as he rushed past them, stones breaking and glass shattering. He doesn't even know what was happening or why things were breaking as he met them on his way. He couldn't exactly feel anything hitting his body as he went and screamed. 

It went on and on and on, almost endlessly. He couldn't stop or even just slow down. None of it happened. He couldn't even tell himself or yell at himself that he should stop doing whatever he was doing. None of what he seemed to be doing was in his control. Was anything he ever did even in his control? It always felt as if Ma was in control over his entire life. Was she doing this too?

-

Credence woke up and nothing hurt any longer, not even the demon in his chest. He rose a hand to rub his head as he thought about that. Perhaps it had finally left. Perhaps he had received enough beatings from Ma to finally chase the monster inside of him.

Credence blinked rapidly for a few times, convincing himself that it's time to get up and go downstairs. He didn't really know what time it was, but it couldn't be any later than just the next morning. 

He sat up, legs spread open a little, and just like yesterday, his groin was wet again. Credence dropped his head with a soft whimper. He couldn't meet Ma like this, not another time. Not a second day in a row. She would beat him up for it. Perhaps, this time, she would even put him to shame towards the other children for it. Credence used the hand he had used to rub his forehead to brush away the tears that weren't falling yet. He curled his legs up, closer to his body and gave a small whimper. It only struck him now, when he moved his legs, that he was no longer sitting on his bed at home. 

The surface he was sitting on felt hard and rocky. It felt like a bottom made of grind, small stones were rustling under his feet as he dragged them closer to his body. It made Credence look up slowly. He could see tracks, a familiar scene. He woke up there a lot, in a train station on the wrong side of the platform. He was sitting dangerously close to the tracks. If a train or a metro - he never really know what they were - would approach, he would be taken along and not survive. Perhaps he should do that, so he won't have to go back home to Ma and tell her he wet his pants again and then woke up at the train station instead of the bed where she expected him to be. 

Credence sniffled softly, using his sleeve to wipe away the tears and then the snot. There was no one around at the platform. It seemed abandoned. Perhaps it was late in the evening, or very early in the morning. Credence doesn't know. He couldn't see a clock or any sunlight. Maybe if he's fast enough he can still make it back home in time. He could sneak inside and go to bed and pretend he had never left his room in the first place. Ma won't catch him and he won't be punished for leaving the house behind her back. The walk home could be long enough for the stain on his pants to dry. He would be able to wear them a little longer without Ma seeing it. The smell could be covered up with something. Credence would find a way when he makes it to the bathroom in the morning. For now, he just has to find himself a way back home...


End file.
